


Not Now

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene beside a pyre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

Love was not meant to be spoken  
Whisper-soft in the night just before  
A pyre is lit, but in days of light.  
When laughter's embraces could turn to lovers'-  
Or when silver light cast glamour on our faces-  
Then I would have told you, but was too shy.  
Love was meant for days of Light-  
That is why I will not tell you I love you.  
Not here, not now-  
Standing in the quiet dark  
Alone where you will soon be ashes.


End file.
